China x reader The steadfast Russian soldier
by Lovingallisposible
Summary: You are a russian soldier in the war to conquer China. China x Reader.
1. Chapter 1

Some IMPORTANT side notes:

Please correct me if I'm wrong i whatever for language I've written here.I'm Dutch and I'm barely able to speak English and such XDI think I'll use some Russian and Chinese in this story (lol, I search those words up on the internet..)  
Even if I type in English, they will be talking either Chinese or Russian. (Or I'll leave a AN)

This involves no Rochu of any kind.

I'll choose the looks of the reader in this chapter, (lol now its practically a Oc x china..) I've seen this before so I think its ok, btw you have to look typical Russian in this story. (though I've no idea how they stereotypical look, so I'll base it on Ivan)

Oh, and again:  
I will NOT write 'aru' or 'da' at the end of a sentence. Nor will I write the words like an accent.  
Why?  
Because it gets FRICKIN' annoying.  
It only sounds good in jappanese (Or at least simply annoying in english) + If you have to read that word the whole time it gets old really fast. It is possible that he will say aru of aiyah, but only if its apart or something like that.  
Nor will I write the words like an accent.

And I'll attempt to make it sad... And I'm also sorry if I make a mistake with those army things; I don't know anything about those things.

THE ITALICS SENTENCES ARE (KINDA) IMPORTANT, SO I RECOMMEND YOU TO READ THEM.

" внимание!" Shouted the general of the army, Ivan Braginski. He started a lecture about the upcoming invasion.  
The war to conquer China had begun a long time ago, it felt as if you were fighting the Chinese whole of your life.  
You were a female Russian soldier with a low rank, but Braginski still saw you as an important member of the army. You never talked to him though..

_If I was a princess, would my life begin with somebody saying 'Once upon a time..'?_

You shuddered, even in the warm army jackets, the cold winter was still piercing through your skin.  
You saw the snowflakes floating in the sky, they were landing so slowly that it looked as if they were alive and that they never were planning to land with their tiny invisible wings.

_Would it be a 'Happy ever after'?_

To be honest, you didn't really like the usual army things, the commands, the authority. The only reason you joined because you wanted justice to the world.

_Or would I destroy my 'fairy world' with my own cold and clam hands?_

Again, a shudder climbed up to your spine. It would have been so much warmer if your long blonde hair was just resting on your shoulder instead of in a bun just under your army beret.

_Or I die in my 'country far, far away'?_

Braginski walked past you while you were listening to his speech about the war. You were just about to invade China once again..  
There were rumours spreading about a secret mission for a female soldier. You hoped to be assigned for this, but your rank was so low that you couldn't even dream about it.

_Or will I die in 'the real world' like the melting snow?_

A snowflake landed in your hair. Your hair was so blonde that it almost looked white and so the snowflake merged with the colour of your hair, making your hair look even whiter, making you even colder which made your skin whiter and your cheeks and nose red.

_Or would I be 'the steadfast tin soldier'?_

It was kinda sad how you had to fight, but on the other side; you had forced yourself to join, so you couldn't really complain. You let your shoulders relax a bit, just when they did, you felt a hand on them.

_Would I lose my leg like 'The steadfast tin soldier?'_

You escaped your sad thoughts. And looked at the person which the hand belonged to; It was Braginski.  
You stared at him. "Ah, Yes! в- внимание " you stuttered. "Ah, eh no- I mean..."

_Would I fall in love with a beautifull paper balarina like 'The steadfast tin soldier'?_

A bummer..., he was definitely going to throw you out for being too... too you.  
You expected him to get mad at you for not paying attention to his lecture-ish speech. But instead of doing that, he looked surprised at you and then he began to smile.

_Will people forbid me to love her like 'The steadfast tin soldier?'_

"Its okay, I understand.., but the speech is already over, you know?" He said. You looked around; he was right.. Everybody had left to get ready for depart. Your cheeks got even redder of embarrassment; how long had you been standing there, looking like an idiot because you were in deep thoughts?

_Will my love be swallowed by a big fish like 'The steadfast tin soldier'?_

"Hey~ Your name is (f/n) right?" he asked you. "Ah.. Eh, Yes sir!" you said while you straightened your shoulders.

_Will I still love her after that and will I still be watching over her beautiful sight like 'the steadfast tin soldier'?_

He laughed in a very calm and cheerful way.. It was... kinda creepy.  
"I'm glad.., I know that you've joined recently and I've seen you walking around for a while, but I never got the chance to talk to you... So I'm glad."

"Its an honour, sir." you said.  
"Is it true that you've never been to China before?"  
"Yes, sir."  
"Have you fought the Chinese army before?"  
"No, sir."  
"But you speak the language, right?"  
"Yes, sir."  
"You were a actress, right?"  
"No sir."

_Will I be found useless like 'The steadfast tin soldier'?_

He looked surprised. "Huh? You're not?" He looked at you with confused lavender coloured eyes. "That's strange, I thought I saw you in a movie.. and then I thought 'Wasn't that (f/n)' and I searched it up, the site said you were..."  
"Well, its true that I was starring in a movie once..., but I was a ballerina, it was a dance movie you know... Sir." you added to sound polite.

_Will the fire lit my heart like 'The steadfast tin soldier'?_

"Ah, but you are quite famous, aren't you?" he asked while returning to his creepy smile.  
"Yes, sir, I was." You said with a rather sad tone.

He laughed and he reached behind your head to remove your bun. You wanted to protest, but your hair was falling on your shoulders before you knew it. "W-wha.. I-is something wrong sir?" you asked, kinda scared.. Nobody was around to see this, so you were scared that he was going to do something to you. You stepped backwards, but he placed both hands on your shoulders.

_Will there be enemies with and without the power of life like 'The steadfast tin soldier' had? Will I, be stopped to be able to watch over the ones I love? Will I, be forced to stop loving? Or will I, die together with love so strong it killed me? Will it kill me? Am I scared? Do I actually love? Do I question the unquestionable?_

The tall Russian smiled at your frightened reaction and tilted your chin and forced him to look in his eyes.  
"You are quite beautiful you know that?" he said.  
Your face was redder then ever, you were called beautiful before and you were also sexually harassed before, but it wasn't something that could stay. You stumbled something nobody could understand, neither you could.  
"Don't worry, I won't hurt you." he said with a even bigger creepy smile. "Intentionally, I mean.." _what was that supposed to mean!_

"Did you hear any rumours about that secret mission?" he asked. "Y-y-y-yes.. I-I did..." you stumbled with your tomato head.  
"Well, I was searching for somebody for this role and you were perfect!" he said.  
Right, of course. This was about a mission. Why did you even think that he was going to rape you..

"Could we talk inside?" he said and he grabbed your wrist to drag you inside. He wasn't going to rape you. Was he?  
He practically threw you in a chair and took place in the chair across you.  
"This is a rather important matter." he said while looking more seriously at you. So he wasn't going to rape you.. you think.  
"I want somebody to spy on the Chinese army." You were shocked. You? Spying? He did say you were perfect for this.., maybe he thought you were able to do everything or something like that, but you really can't spy on a complete army! You would totally screw it up.

"I-I can't spy!" you protested. He gave you another short smile. Creepy and comforting at the same.  
"Relax, it's not as you think it is. You only have to become close to somebody and then you have to lure him into our trap." You looked confused, how important was this mission? Who was this person? What did they want from him? Did he know something? Questions like that filled your mind, but especially the question; Will you take it?  
"Go on..." you said. "You have to become close to him as possible. If possible I want you to become his girlfriend." he continued.

Wow, wait a minute! You never had a relationship before and you were very happy that you had stayed out of rapers hands until now. What if he wanted to do funny things to you?  
"eh-" "Don't worry, the person we are talking about is a rather nice person, so I don't think he would hurt you.. That is, if you are able to stay in role." he smiled.

He gave you a paper on it was a photo and some information about a man named 'Wang Yao'. He was rather handsome. You had caught yourself on falling for the boys with long hair before and he was no expectation.

"Will you do it?" asked Braginski while you read the paper, searching for some information other then his location and schedule, but you failed to find it. "Yes, sir Braginski." you said.

He smiled in a less creepy manner. "Call me Ivan." You smiled back at him. Maybe he wasn't as creepy as you thought.  
"You can go now, I'll discuss more about this later this week. I'm glad you'll do it! Now we can postpone the invasion and if you succeed, we won't have to." You stood up and walked to the door. Cancel the invasion? just how important was this man?

You just wanted to open the door went you felt a dark and scary aura behind you. "Oh~, and (f/n)?" You looked around to see that the aura was coming from Ivan.  
"Y-yes?"  
"I'll kill you if I catch you dreaming while I'm doing my speech one more time.."

KYA!

_No I won't, no I'm not, no we won't, because I'm not The steadfast tin soldier..._

_I am The steadfast Russian soldier._


	2. Chapter 2

I actually meant to do this earlier, but I forgot. (I guess you don't really have to read it to understand the story, but hey, it would be nice if you knew what it is about. + Anderson was a great writer.)

For those people who don't know it, this fanfic is based on the fairy tale The steadfast tin soldier. Its a fairy tale or more a folktale that originated from Denmark and written by Hans Christian Anderson (he wrote the little mermaid, the little match girl, thumbelina ect. (man, I love this guy~)). Wikipedia:

On his birthday, a boy receives a set of 25 toy soldiers and arrays them on a table top. One soldier stands on a single leg, having been the last one cast from an old tin spoon. Nearby, he spies a paper ballerina with a spangle on her sash. She too is standing on one leg and the soldier falls in love. That night, a goblin among the toys angrily warns the soldier to take his eyes off the ballerina, but the soldier ignores him. The next day, the soldier falls from a windowsill (presumably the work of the goblin) and lands in the street. Two boys find the soldier, place him in a paper boat, and set him sailing in the gutter. The boat and its passenger wash into a storm drain, where a rat demands the soldier pay a toll. Sailing on, the boat is washed into a canal, where the tin soldier is swallowed by a fish. When the fish is caught and cut open, the tin soldier finds himself once again on the table top before the ballerina. Inexplicably, the boy throws the tin soldier into the fire. A wind blows the ballerina into the fire with him; she is consumed at once but her spangle remains. The tin soldier melts into the shape of a heart.

(Since the English and the Dutch Wikipedia are different from each other I have to say that I don't know what the original version is but I searched it up and I have to say that the Dutch one is more correct.)

The boy actually likes the soldier with one leg the most, because he thinks it is brave and good that he can stand even well as the others. The goblin is actually a jack in a box, who curses the Tin soldier. The fish part is right, but the reason why the boy throws the soldier in the fire is because his sister scares him with the jack in a box. The Luckily, there is a Christmas fairy (that thing that you hang up in the tree) who blesses the soldier and the ballerina. That moment a wind blew the ballerina in the fire, next to the soldier.

That moment a ballerina danced on the pavement. She saw a soldier with two legs, they walked further together. (here it comes: ) and they lived happily ever after.

(yeah, I'm a fairy tale nerd, got a problem with it?) I think I'll tell you guys something about ballet in the next chapter. I didn't know a thing about this before I wrote this so it was really fun to do.

You had to start A.S.A.P with your mission and the first place they knew were Yao would be was in a plane to China.  
You were told to place your bag on the seat next to you and tell the people who wanted to sit there that it was occupied. Everybody. Except one man; Wang Yao. The poor sheep who was your target.  
It seemed a stupid idea at first, but IT ACTUALLY WORKED. Ivans theories may sound stupid, but it works and if it looks stupid, but works, it aint stupid.

As soon as you saw Yao walking past you, you asked him with your cutest smile: "Hey, want to sit next to me? It doesn't seem like you have any companions, so.. I thought.." You grabbed your bag from the chair and invited him to sit.  
At first he looked confused to hear his native language in the northern parts of Russia, but then he seemed to accept your apparently weird skill and he took place next to you.  
You got a glance from the nerd who wanted to sit next to you a few minutes ago and who had to sit next a really fat woman who didn't have the best manners. You gave him a guilty smile.  
When you looked back at your new companion, you caught him staring at you.  
You blushed and so did he while he looked away. Don't tell me he _already_ likes you.. If possible you'd like to finish this mission with out having to be his girlfriend.

"Sorry.., I didn't mean to stare at you.." He looked at me at the end of the sentence so I could take a better look at him. He actually looked better in real live then on a photo. The dark shades of his amber coloured eyes matched his dark brown hair. He gave you his confused look.  
"AH, eh.. Now I'm the one who is staring..." you looked away, pretending to be shy. Normally, you would have been shy of yourself, but now its a mission you saw it different then all the stalkers issues you used to have.  
He chuckled at your act. "You don't have to be shy.., now we're even for staring at each other." He smiled. "My name is Wang Yao." You smiled back, blushing. He made you relax a little and that brought your real shyness above. You could act much better under pressure.  
"My name is (l/n) (f/n) Its very nice to meet you.." you said with a small voice, this time you acted it. "Likewise" He paused for a moment. "but really.. Like I thought.. Your name sounds really familiar. You know, that was why I was staring at you back then." He was really cheery. It was nice to talk with him, but what did he have to do with the war? Would somebody who kills for power really be this.. kind?

"Its okay.. I wonder if you can guess who I am."  
"I bet I'll know in a few seconds!" He grinned.

"Have I met you before?"  
"No."  
"Hmm, are you Chinese..?" he asked politely, obviously he didn't want to be racist at you. Your clothes were obviously Russian and you accent in Chinese was so thick your tongue could die.  
You laughed. "Are you a mad man? Where do I seem Chinese? I'm Russian if you couldn't see that."  
"Ah, sorry.." he said with a guilty face.  
He was kind, but not annoyingly polite. You smiled. "Care to guess some more?"  
"Yes! Ehm..." He thought for a while.  
"Are you famous?"  
"Well, not particular famous, but I guess that is the reason why you'd know me."  
"Eh? Famous, that's quite awesome.. Wait, you areeee... From that movie.. ehm, what was it called."  
You laughed. "I was starring in a dance movie some years ago, I guess that was were you saw me."  
"Ah.., now I remember, (l/n) (f/n) or Polina Ivankov in the movie! You were a quite elegant ballerina and actor, miss (l/n)."  
"T-thank you.." He called you actor and a _ballerina_. Everybody always thought you were an actor. You weren't. You were a ballerina, that was were you were so proud of. Sometimes you actually regretted that you did that movie.  
"Ehm.., you can call me by my first name..."  
"Okay, miss (f/n).." he said. He could also drop the miss, but it was enough level up for the day.  
"You are very talented miss (f/n), A very good actor, your Chinese is pretty good and your dancing is gracious." he chuckled.

You began to understand why Ivan chose you for the job, you were famous for acting and dancing, but not too famous. You didn't tell anyone why you stopped dancing and since you joined the army recently, no Chinese soldier would recognise you as the enemy. It was a perfect alibi. You could act that you liked him, that was if he would start to like you.

"Thank you very much.." There was a small silence and Yao was the one to break the silence. "Say miss (f/n), why are you going to China?"  
"I'm going to live there."  
"Really?! Where..?"  
"Eh, well somewhere close to (random little Chinese town)"  
"Really? I live there too!" He said more cheery then ever. You gave him a nervous smile. Of course he did. You had to spy on him after all.  
"Say, is it your first time going to (random little Chinese town)?"  
"Yes, in fact it is the first time I'll leave Russia." You said. Now that he mentioned it, you were getting a little bit anxious for leaving your home.  
"Is that so.. Are you nervous?" You nodded.  
"I thought so.. You look a little uncomfortable.."  
"Maybe I'll... Maybe I'll feel better if you show me around in China." You tried to smile at him.  
"Yes, maybe you'll do.." He smiled back at you and you realised that there was no going back now. You had to kill this person.

-  
OTL I don't know ANYTHING about the culture/history of China and Russia... Please correct me and if you'd want to help me with things like that, please do. Also, please report OOCness. China is really hard to write you know.


End file.
